1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of assisting users in configuring computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, users of computing devices read manuals, watched instructional videos, and/or received help from customer service representatives to learn how to configure their computing devices. In one example, these manuals and videos are often difficult for some, if not most, users to utilize in configuring their computing devices. In another example, help from customer service representatives often cannot be referred to at a later time (e.g., after receiving help from customer service representatives). This can pose issues of customer satisfaction and/or additional cost in providing customer service representatives.
Moreover, in the past, a user/customer could order a mobile device, such as a wireless telephone, and would have to wait until the mobile device was physically delivered to the user/customer before the user/customer could configure the mobile device. For example, the user/customer would have to wait until physical delivery of the mobile device before purchasing applications (APPs), arranging application (APP) icons to be displayed via the mobile device, configuring an address book APP, configuring a weather APP, and/or configuring an electronic mail APP, among others.
While one or more embodiments may be susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of this disclosure.